User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Re:I bow to you I would have put money on having replied. I was sure I had. Sorry, I really didn't realize that I hadn't. >_< :I will definitely use your userbox, now that I'm back and around and actually doing stuff. Sorry again! :As for the Wiki's style, I have yet to figure this out. I need to find a time when I have an hour or so to haul good ol' Maggosh aside and see what's what. : Haha, looks like it's time to archive your page. Your template inclusion is exceeded. ;) }} Oh Sorry ALERT Archive No i understand 14:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Featured User Oh ok. Ummm D-E, I don't personally attack someone or do I? I'm happy that you think I'm right though. If you need to give me a warning then you need to do it. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 14:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ...And I'm not trying to force Roxas back. I told him, it's his own desicion. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 14:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but you're still my friend. :)))) http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 14:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it's because you revert a lot of edits? http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 14:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they just don't like you or your ideas? http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 14:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 15:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean watch out that no one vandalizes it? http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 15:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) You can count on me! http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 10:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Non-official info more vandals EnglishJoker And I was wondering why I was put in charge so suddenly: because everyone's leaving for the new wiki, where I'm nothing but another editor. Well, Maggosh recently told me that this site is going to be more of a fansite now, so Yes, I'm quitting this Wiki, so maybe I'll get a higher rank on the official one. EnglishJoker 20:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Template . Thanks a lot! EDIT: Okay, thanks!}} NOTICE THIS IS IMPORTANT!! Well DE, I opened up FU Awards and made a nomination for June. Get to spreading the word. Also I might as well say it here. I will most likely be back '''here at the latest summer. I have been getting a lot of personal time and the music I've been listening to has been making me especialy happy. If all keeps going this way I'll be back in action. However only here. Take care. 05:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome as I said I was gonna nominate you anyway because you deserve it :D 19:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey (sorry I cant figure out how to make a talk bubble so this is the best i can do). I just wanted to ask you something. Yesterday I edited the page "Cure" and in the section "Enemys that use Cure magic" in the "Others part" I added Clayton because before you defeat the stealth sneak in KH1 he will cure himself. And i was on that page again today and my edit was gone. Why did it get removed? --Adamthekhgeek 21:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ...hi, hullo, um, wassup, you seem scary... kool. Hi! I don't know you but hi! okay so i wuz reading your page a bit... ( I AM NOT A STALKER!! ) and I has a couple things to say: 1.) o.O you don't think ninjas are kool?!?! Dude, they're badass!! 2.) are you like in love with Xemnas or do you want to be him? cuz if you wanna be him I suggest that you change your mind. 3.) I wuz reading another page that said that Oathkeeper and Oblivion represented Riku and Kairi. Well, I might not know a ton about Kingdom Hearts, but since Roxas gained Oathkeeper and Oblivion shortly after Xion's death and at the time he didn't really know Riku or Kairi, this explanation fails to make sense to me. A more appropriate representation that meant a lot more sense to me was that Oathkeeper represented the oath he made to Xion when she died, and Oblivion represented the destruction of Kingdom Hearts. This explanation just seems more reasonable to me, so if I'm wrong please let me know. 4.)THIS IS NOT MEANT TO INSULT YOU, but my first impression of Xemnas was that he's a bitch. And he talks funny, his voice is weird. this is seriously not meant to insult you, honest, I mean, you seem really kool. that's just how i first thought of him. Totally hot though, even if he seems like a bitch he is very smexy. Please reply :)--Help! Faceless Clowns are trying to EAT ME!!!! by xPeevesx 23:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) congratulations Dark-Enigma before I forget http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/4608/depresentstaff.png 05:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) If you think you can contribute something, you can do that. Otherwise, just take a look ^^. If you know users who love Harry Potter, you can tell 'em about it. See ya!!! http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 18:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ^^ XD }} Re:Featured User Re:Hey! }} chaos render Congrats um, sorry? TT-TT seriously I skimmed. And about Xemnas: when I say bitch I'm not trying to insult him at all. I actually do like him, even though he's not my favorite. I'm fully aware of his actual deepness, but besides that, his voice makes me laugh, he talks funny, and his slightly kool demeanor reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha, so if you've ever read Naruto then you'll know what I mean when I say that Sasuke is the bitch of that manga. Swear on my LIFE I like Xemnas and didn't want to insult you --Help! Faceless Clowns are trying to EAT ME!!!! 22:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) by xPeevesx P.S.--Smexy=better than sexy. Hey, I'm female and straight. I'm very attracted to hot men. Re: Featured Articles I've been pretty busy lately, and Maggosh didn't seem too happy that I did it last month, but I can do them if no one else wants to. The main problem is nobody is nominating anything, especially images. . And good luck with FU! }} Re: FU :No problem dude :D. 03:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Like my vote says. Was there ever a doubt? You deserve it man.}} hmm... ??? I'm sorry, but even though I love gaming and web design, I'm completely technologically illiterate. Every tutorial I have ever read comes out like gibberish to me. I know I need to work on the whole understanding thing, but my brain has serious trouble with it. --Help! Faceless Clowns are trying to EAT ME!!!! 19:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) by xPeevesx Sprite i'm not trying to cause more trouble for you, but i think the way i word it is more explanatory than the way it was worded before. and it's pretty much using the same number of words. plus, i also edited the part where it said "if one listens to the dialogue between Zexion and Xigbar" to "in the dialogue" which is a shorter ver of what was said before. I tbh dont really see whats wrong with what ive edited T.T --superlinna 00:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Woah!!! } |text= } }} Final Mix World that never was Everything ok? Re:Ban Vandalizing Punk Re:....? wow someone noticed :D Puzzle Bubble 1 Ok DarkEnigmaXIII here goes the first riddle!!!!!